The Sun and Moon Gem Love
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Sunstone notices a gem that she later finds out has a deadly and loving side, and the gems form relationship that can't be broken, even against the world they stick together. A Steven Universe OC character love story, Moonstone x Sunstone love story, College AU.Rated M for bad language and smut.
1. Don't push me away

**Don't push me away**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to a new story "Don't Push Me Away", this is a Steven universe OC character story between the gems of day and night (Sunstone and Moonstone), hope you like it.**

It's a peaceful day, and Sunstone was enjoying the sun as she was walking down the side-walk to school, just when she was entering the school, she noticed another gem under an umbrella-bench table busy reading a book and sipping her blueberry ice-slushy. She had whitish blue hair, dark blue eyes, and light blue skin with a dark blue sleeveless top and light blue hoody, white skinny jeans and light blue hi-tops, with her gem in the shape of a crescent on her chest. Sunstone still gazing at her, then bumps into Jasper and Garnet.

"Little bitch, watch where your going" Jasper said angrily.

"Oh sorry, hi guys" Sunstone greeted.

"Oh, hi Sunstone, what's with you being distracted today?" Garnet asked.

"No, I was just wondering who that gem was" Sunstone said looking at the gem again.

"Don't know, maybe she's new" Jasper said.

"She has to be new, every student that's ever been here always sits there, it's like a student tradition in this school" Garnet said.

"Yeah, we should get to class, I don't want to miss arts" Sunstone said walking into the building for the first class. Sunstone entered the class and went to the back where her sit was, Amethyst sat down beside her and a there was an empty desk on the other side, while she was gossiping, a woman with green skin and dark green scars and swirls like Jasper, light green messy hair, a black shirt and green blazer, and black leather shoes, her gem was her on shoulder, entered the class with some files.

"Hello class" The gem greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malachite" The class greeted at the same time.

"Yes, now before we start class, there'll be a new student joining us" Malachite announced as the student came in and stood beside the teacher twirling her hair.

"This is Moonstone and she'll be joining us today newly, I guess we now have gems of day and night" Malachite said gesturing to Sunstone and Moonstone. "Missy, get a table".

"Hi my names Sunstone" Sunstone introduced herself but Moonstone ignored her and placed some gum in her mouth, then started to chew and blow bubbles.

"Big player right, your gonna talk whether you like it or not" Sunstone said to herself, but that couldn't happen because in every class she and Moonstone had, Moonstone would either ignore her, or give Sunstone the hand (talk to my hand). But she didn't give up.

 **In The GYM**

Time moved fast, and it was time for sports, while Sunstone and the others were stretching out, Moonstone was in a corner with Peridot and Pearl busy talking about the gems that were getting ready for sports.

"One thing is for sure, is that Garnet and I will start dating soon, just waiting for either of us to pull the trigger" Pearl said.

"Are you still waiting, me and Jasper are already dating" Peridot said calculating some theories with her pad.

"At least you guys have someone to date or plan on dating, I'm still looking for someone" Moonstone said looking at the gems battling against themselves, she then spots Sunstone fighting Jasper and is amazed until Jasper pins her down, she then takes her sight away but hears a loud thud and looks back to see Sunstone had her blade pinning Jasper from the back.

"Bad bitchs never win" Sunstone said dispelling her shadow-clone and holding her ninja blade to Jaspers back.

"Moonstone, when are you going to stop ignoring her and ask her out?" Pearl asked.

"What, I don't even know her that well" Moonstone said blushing furiously.

"To be truthful, Sunstone maybe a sun gem, but she's actually smart when it comes to maths, history and art" Peridot stated.

"Yeah, plus she's really fun, Peridot do you remember that party she threw at her apartment last week?" Pearl said causing Peridot to smile widely.

"Shit, no one will forget that, Jade, Onyx and Citrine retreated into their gems, a microwave flew out a window and about three toilet caught fire" Peridot said as Moonstone imagined how strong the fire must have been for a toilet to catch fire.

"Okay, she's awesome, but we're two different gems based on the time of a day, the only time we both can be at synch is at sunset" Moonstone explained.

"Pffft!" Lapis sounded joining in on the conversation.

"Thank you Lapis, Moon, your totally killing us here, like Lapis just made that sound, that's how your excuses sound like, farting shit" Pearl said.

"You don't determine how love works, that's a job appointed to nature" Peridot explained.

"Okay, I'll ask her out, but if it doesn't work, you bitchs are to blame" Moonstone said getting up and walking to Sunstones locations.

Sunstone was on bench waiting for her turn to battle Garnet, until a dark shade shadowed over her, she sighs and looks up to see Moonstone standing in front of her.

'Damn, she's so beautiful' Sunstone thought.

"Hey, Sunstone would like to go out to the pizza shop, maybe this evening?" Moonstone asked.

"I'll give you an answer, after me and you battle" Sunstone responded.

"Seriously, maybe I could have a little battle" Moonstone said comfortably.

"Okay, let's start" Sunstone said getting up and stretching.

'She has such a beautiful body' Moonstone thought.

Sunstone and Moonstone walked up to the center of the GYM and summoned their weapons, Moonstone pulled out a dagger, while Sunstone pulled out a ninja blade. The two then look each other in the eye before bursting into a running battle as the two slashed at each other, Sunstone then stops and jumps, coming down with a slash but Moonstone dodged as Sunstone slashed at her then hit Moonstones dagger and then cut it in half, Moonstone stunned at this forgot herself and got a kick in the waist, but got her balance back and dodged fire balls that Sunstone blew at her, while Moonstone jumped onto the wall and ran, just when she thought that was the end as the smoke cleared up, but Sunstone came at her as Moonstone used frost to form a shield to protect herself, then the gems punched each other in the face and broke. Sunstone then charged her energy and engulfed her hand in fire, while Moonstone did the same but with frost, after staring at each other, they both charged at each other with unimaginable speed and pushed their hands toward each other, as the clash of fire and frost came incontact and then exploded and the gems flew away from each other, but still stood up and shook each others hands.

"By 7, I'll pick you up" Sunstone said retracting her hand and walking away leaving Moonstone confused.

"Wasn't I the one asking?" Moonstone said as Pearl, Peridot and Lapis came to meet her.

"That was awesome, I didn't know you could control frost and you could fight like a bad ass" Lapis said impressed.

"So did she accept?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, but she's the one picking me up" Moonstone said.

"Really, well that's how she acts" Pearl said.

"I just hope this date goes well" Moonstone said going to the locker room to change and then went to her apartment.

 **Sunstone is going on a date with Moonstone, will it go well or will it be a total down cast. Tune In next time.**


	2. I Love You

**I love you**

It was 6:55 pm, and Sunstone was ready for her date with Moonstone, she grabbed her keys, got into her Masarati and drove to Moonstones apartment. Sunstone got to Moonstones apartment, and went to her door with a rose as she knocked on the door and Moonstone opened the door, she wore dark and light blue stripped polo shirt, light blue baggy shorts and dark blue supra hi-tops.

"Hey, you look like a knockout and here, I got this for you" Sunstone said making Moonstone laugh and handing her the rose.

"Thanks" Moonstone said collecting the rose and placing it in vase.

"Shall we?" Sunstone asked holding the door.

"Totally" Moonstone responded grabbing Sunstones hand which made her heat up, as they got in Sunstones car and went to the pizza place.

 **At the Pizza shop**

Sunstone and Moonstone walked into the shop and got a table, while they were enjoying their conversation, Moonstone decided to go order their pizza.

'She's actually awesome, and she's so beautiful, those beautiful blue eyes, that cute smile and that-" Sunstone thought being cut-off by Vanadinite.

"What do you want?" Sunstone asked pissed off.

"You know what I want, stay away from Moonstone" Vanadinite said angrily.

"Yeah, what can you do if I don't" Sunstone said standing up to Vanadinites face.

"Just know that I can still kick your sorry ass, bitch" Vanadinite said.

"Bring it, I can kick still kick your ass like the old days" Sunstone said as Moonstone came back with their pizza and drinks noticing the two gems eyeing each other, and got angry.

"Vanadinite, what do you want?" Moonstone asked.

"Nothing, just getting to know your friend" Vanadinite lied.

"Dirty bitch, your lieing" Sunstone said.

"Vanadinite, get the fuck out of here you douche bag" Moonstone said.

"Okay, I'll back off" Vanadinite said walking away.

"What's with her?" Sunstone asked irritated.

"We used to date, but she always cheated on me so we broke up" Moonstone explained.

"Oh, sorry about that, here have some pizza" Sunstone said picking a slice of pizza and feeding Moonstone, which made her giggle.

"Thanks for understanding" Moonstone said chewing on the pizza and then sipping part of her slushie.

"No worries, I'll always understand when it comes to you" Sunstone assured giving Moonstone a big grin, which made her laugh.

The two gems finished their meal, and went back home.

 **At Moonstones apartment**

Sunstone walked Moonstone to the front door of her apartment.

"You know that you didn't have to walk me to my front door" Moonstone stated as Agate ran to the door to watch what would happen.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this" Sunstone said kissing Moonstone, which made her melt inside.

"See you tomorrow" Sunstone said breaking the kiss and getting into her cars as she drove off.

"Yeah, see tomorrow" Moonstone said to herself entering her apartment, to find Agate behind the door.

"Agate, were you watching?" Moonstone asked.

"Maybe, so how was it?!" Agate responded dragging Moonstone to the couch, Moonstone explained everything and then went to bed replaying the kiss in her mind, hoping it would happen again and it never ended.


	3. She's dangerous

**She's dangerous**

The next day Moonstone woke-up, and checked her time to see it was 6:50 am 10 minutes till classes started and she lived 15 blocks away, there was no way to make it in time, she used about 5 minutes to get dressed and have a cup of tea, she knew that she wouldn't be able to make up in time before she heard a car horn, and looked outside to see Sunstone horning at her to come out, as she bolted out and locked the door, then got into Sunstones car.

"Hey beautiful, you over slept?" Sunstone greeted.

"Totally, can you like drop me there, I have first class" Moonstone said as Sunstone pushed a button and the steering wheel entered the car and two wholes were formed and Sunstone placed her arms in them and pulled back stretching the object to her comfort.

"Hold on tight this is going to be a fast ride" Sunstone informed as Moonstone did what she was told and Sunstone blast them out of there, and in about 2mins 30 seconds they were at the front of the school, Moonstone eyes were wide and she was breathing hard looking at Sunstone who was comfortably calm.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Moonstone exclaimed straightening her hair.

"Okay, but wow that was fun" Sunstone said.

"See you later" Moonstone getting out of the car.

"What, no goodbye kiss" Sunstone said as Moonstone came back and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran to class.

'She has such soft lips' Sunstone thought.

'She has soft cheeks and she's dangerous, I like that maybe we can go for a little joyride' Moonstone thought with a mischievous smile.

 **Later at school**

Sunstone had just finished history, and was walking out of class to see Vanadinite had pinned Moonstone against her locker, Sunstone got angry and walked over to them.

"C'mon babe, stop ignoring me, just give me one more chance" Vanadinite pleaded with Moonstone still ignoring her.

"Why should I give you another chance, you bitch" Moonstone said angrily concentrating on her locker as she had turned around.

"Because I know you need me, and I need you" Vanadinite said not noticing Sunstone behind her.

"I don't need you, and hi Sunstone" Moonstone said noticing Sunstone.

"Hi Moonstone, is she bothering you?" Sunstone asked moving towards Moonstone and grabbing her waist.

"Moonstone, please don't tell me your with this bitch" Vanadinite said jealousy angry.

"Yeah, I'm with Sunstone now and she's far better than you, you heartbreaking douche" Moonstone responded laying her head on Sunstones arm and placing her arms around Sunstones waist.

"Vanadinite, she's mine now and I won't let you hurt her, so please do yourself a favour, and fuck off" Sunstone said.

"You better get off her in 3 seconds, one, two, thr-" Vanadinite said being cut-off by a punch from Sunstone.

"Three and your out!" Sunstone said making Moonstone laugh and knocking out Vanadinite.

"Thanks, and Sunstone did you really mean it when you said 'I was yours and you won't let her hurt me'?" Moonstone asked looking into Sunstones orangish yellow eyes.

"Like I said, I won't let her or anyone hurt you, your my moonlight" Sunstone said pulling away and grabbing Moonstones chip softly, and raising her head.

"Thanks for being with me" Moonstone said staring deeper into Sunstones eyes. "Sunstone"

"Yeah?" Sunstone asked lowering her head slowly.

"I love you" Moonstone said closing her eyes.

"I love you too" Sunstone said kissing Moonstone, which made her melt inside.

"Awww! What-a-sight" Pearl said causing the two gems to pull away.

"Pearl, how long have you been there?!" Moonstone exclaimed blushing furiously.

"Long each to know that your with Sunstone" Pearl pointed out.

"I've gotta go, see later" Sunstone said.

"Yeah, maybe we can go for a little joyride after school" Moonstone said with a wink.

"I'll be there" Sunstone said giving her a kiss on the cheek, then running to class.

"When you said 'joyride', did you mean?" Pearl asked waving her eyes brows.

"No Pearl, God you maybe a goodie-two-shoes but you have the thoughts of a horn" Moonstone said blushing.

"Well then, what were you thinking of?" Pearl said offended.

"A Car Chase" Moonstone said with a crazy look on her face.

"And I thought I was the only crazy person in this school" Pearl said sarcastically.

"This one is gonna make the papers" Moonstone said evilly.

"Well good luck on your psycho path car chase" Pearl said going to class.

 **In the Evening**

Sunstone pulls up in front of Moonstones apartment, Moonstone notices the car, runs out and hands Sunstone a few random clothes, removed number plate, spray painted the car in random colours. After dressing Moonstone tells Sunstone to do what she did in the morning, this request made Sunstone happy and she did as she was told and sped through town, as the police saw this and chased the car, Sunstone looked out and told Moonstone.

"Moonstone, we should pull over" Sunstone said nervously.

"What are you talking about, this was the plan for this evening" Moonstone said.

"A Car Chase, your so bad and dangerous,my favourite combination, hold on tight. Manual mode engage" Sunstone said as the steering wheel emerged and grabbed it, shifted the gear to nitrous and popped in a dvd into the player.

"I don't fuck with you, bitchs!" Moonstone shouted giving the police the middle finger, covering the street in frost and singing along to the song being played, as the police cars swirled in circles and then a set of new police cars blocked their way.

"Moonstone, get your head in the car, because I'm about to make hard turn" Sunstone said as Moonstone got back into the car and Sunstone turning the steering wheel hard to one direction, and drifting into a shop, then out the opposite way.

"Shit, those kids are reckless" One police said.

"Ha reminds me of us, when we broke the rules" Another said.

"This is no time to stand around, we need to catch those kids" Another policewoman said reserving and driving through the thrashed shop.

"Those bitchs don't have any chance of catching us" Moonstone said.

"This is crazy, and I love it" Sunstone said. "Oh shit, is that a blockade?!"

"Yeah it is, ram it!" Moonstone said creating a spiky frost shield.

"Bad bitchs never win, losers!" Sunstone said ramming blockade with the shield, and shattering the blockade and the shield.

"Their still chasing us" Sunstone informed Moonstone, who came up with a plan.

"Let's combine our powers to create a solar eclipse portal that can teleport us out of here" Moonstone said.

"Are you sure it will work?" Sunstone said.

"50% sure, the last Sunstone and Moonstone that tried it well let's say they got fucked up" Moonstone said.

"Well, it better than getting our asses in jail" Sunstone said concentrating her power and fusing it with Moonstones power, then opening a portal they entered and disappeared.

 **Later the Night**

Sunstone and Moonstone appeared at the front of Sunstones apartment, Moonstone decided to stay at Sunstones place for tonight, after they had burnt the clothes they wore, re-entached the number plate and changed the colour of the car back to reddish orange. The couple went into the apartment to find Sapphire sleeping on the couch, Sunstone smiled and covered Sapphire with a blanket, then kissed Sapphire on the forehead, then went to bed Sunstone cuddling with Moonstone, and one thing was sure that their joyride was going to be the news of the year at college.


	4. Together we're stronger than any gem

**Together we're stronger than any gem**

Sunstone and Moonstone got to school with everyone hailing them and commenting on their car chase and how they escaped the cops. After 2 hours of class, Vanadinite planned on breaking up the girls in order to get Moonstone back in her clutches, so Jet went to meet up with Moonstone.

"Moonstone, what's up" Jet greeted.

"Hey Jet, nothing much" Moonstone said.

"I just heard that Sunstone just started dating Emerald and she just made it official" Jet informed making Moonstone feel broken and trashed.

"That's a lie, she wouldn't do that" Moonstone said in a shaky voice.

"I'm just here to tell you, so that she doesn't dump you in a bad way" Jet said walking away, as Moonstone broke into tears.

"She wants to date Emerald, and leave me, Vanadinite was right, she's a heartbreaking slut, I'll show her it's a bad thing to dump me" Moonstone said getting herself together and moving to the lunch arena.

 **Lunch Arena**

Moonstone bursted through the door with her eyes white and cold air surrounding her, she saw Sunstone and fired ice spikes at her, Sunstone saw this and dodged them before it hit her.

"What the hell, Moonstone what the hell did I do to you?!" Sunstone shouted angering Moonstone the more.

"You know what you said" Moonstone said blast a wave of ice spikes, that Sunstone dodged.

"I seriously don't know what I did, but you have to stop acting like this" Sunstone said engulfing her arms in flames.

"Lier! You were planning on dumping me and dating Emerald" Moonstone said.

"Me, Emerald, as if?!" Sunstone said looking at Emerald with bad eyes and hearing giggling from Jets side, but Emerald herself was confused.

"Stop hiding it, you've always admired Emerald for her strength and brains, but I'll teach you about dumping me" Moonstone said charging a ball of frost.

"Sunstone, if were you I'd start flying away" Garnet informed seeing the mass of the ball growing.

"That's probably a good idea" Sunstone said blasting a wall down and flying away, but Moonstone chased her blasting frost at Sunstone.

 **In the city**

"C'mon, Moonstone I would never cheat on you" Sunstone pleaded.

"Stop lieing!" Moonstone said throwing frost grenades that hit cars and lampposts.

"Why would I ever lie to you, the only person that is capable of doing that-is-Vanadinite" Sunstone said realising what Jet had done in the hallway back at school.

 **Sunstones mind:Putting the pieces together**

Vanadinite privately talking with Jet, Moonstone with white eyes and cold air surrounding her, Emerald looking confused, giggling from Jet.

 **Back in Gemality: Plain Fields**

"She planned this from the start, she knew Moonstone was easy to deceive, she knew that Moonstone would get badly pissed off" Sunstone said getting hit in the back and falling to the ground.

"I think I should end you, before you break anyone's heart again" Moonstone said picking up Sunstone by her shirt and pulling out her dagger.

"Moonstone, it's not worth it, because if you do, the enemy will win" Sunstone said.

"What are you talking about?" Moonstone said listening and loosening her grip on her dagger.

"Good your listening, now you that Jet is greatly associated with Vanadinite" Sunstone said.

"Don't blame this on Jet" Moonstone said getting angry.

"Cool down, hear me out, I would always tell you what I would do, and Emerald would never date anyone except Jade" Sunstone said as Moonstone put her down and fell to her knees and cried.

"My feelings almost got you killed, I'm the worst girlfriend ever" Moonstone sobbed.

"You're not the worst girlfriend" Sunstone said comforting Moonstone.

"I'm the worst, I was easily tricked and I almost killed you!" Moonstone said crying harder.

"Stop saying that, she just used your wickness against you, she's worse than you" Sunstone said.

"Are you saying I'm terrible?" Moonstone asked looking at Sunstone in the eyes with tears in her eyes.

"No, I mean your better than her, she's the terrible bitch, look Moonstone, your the best thing that happened to me, I've had a terrible past, I was raised in ultra kindergarten and that life was terrible until I was adopted, but I just didn't feel complete until I met you, your my light in the darkness and seclusion of life" Sunstone explained wiping away Moonstones tears.

"Do I mean that much to you?" Moonstone asked.

"The world to me, I'm you sunshine and your my moonlight, together we're stronger than any gem, we are day and night itself, we are halves of each other, just knowing your alive is all I need to know that my days going to be great" Sunstone said.

"We are each others half" Moonstone said moving in closer.

"We are day and night" Sunstone kissing Moonstone, assuring her that everything will be alright.


	5. Games, Jokes and Liquor

**Games, Jokes and Liquor**

It's a Saturday, and Sunstone planned something for the day because she invited Peridot, Cobalt, Garnet, Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst and Onyx, but personally invited Moonstone. When it was 12:00 pm, all them gems that were invited showed up to see chip bags, big flavoured cola bottles, game controllers, and game cases stacked on the table.

"MLG weekends at Sunstones place is always awesome" Amethyst said.

"Yeah, but I've been here, and I never knew about this" Moonstone said jumping onto a soft cushioned chair.

"Well, it's been a normal Saturday thing, between all of us" Cobalt said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't stand 2 seconds in the ring with me" Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Bring it, bitch" Moonstone said with a tone of competition in her voice, as Sunstone came out of her room in an orange sleeveless tee, black shorts, flip flops and her her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, what's up" Sunstone greeted.

"Nothing, where's Sapphire?" Ruby asked.

"She'll be with us in a few minutes" Sunstone said sitting beside Moonstone.

"Hey beautiful, how's your day?" Moonstone asked.

"Normal, but it sounds like you and Amy are going to battle" Sunstone said.

"Yeah, so what game are we playing?" Moonstone asked.

"Maybe, COD: Gem Ghost" Sunstone said pulling out the case.

"The new one, man the game is so awesome, the graphics, the weapons, the vehicles and the weapon additional tools" Peridot said cheerfully, as Sunstone placed the disc in the console.

"Now, we all know the rules, everyone is on their own" Sunstone said picking up a game controller.

"Amy, you better watch out" Moonstone warned grabbing her game controller.

"Owww, I'm so scared" Amethyst said grabbing a game controller and shivering.

"Really funny" Moonstone said selecting her character.

"Hey guys, what's going on" Sapphire said coming out of her room wearing a black short top, and pair of blue bum shorts.

"Nothing much, but we're about to see who's the best in this game" Sunstone said as Sapphire sat down on Ruby's laps.

"You look good" Ruby said licking her lips and staring at Sapphires ass.

"We maybe be dating, but don't get any fucked up ideas" Sapphire warned noticing where Ruby was reaching her hand for, and slapping it away.

"C'mon, I need it this time" Ruby whined.

"We'll talk about that later" Sapphire said picking a game controller.

"All gems are on their own, and getting killed first is not an excuse for a faulty controller" Sunstone said gesturing to Cobalt.

"It was only that one time" Cobalt said.

"And that one time repeated itself again, again and again" Garnet said adding more armour strength to her character.

"Okay, okay, it won't happen again" Cobalt said waiting for the battlefield field to load, once the game loaded, Moonstone checked her map and located Onyx, once she got to her destination; she fired bullets everywhere.

"Die, motherfucker, die!" Moonstone exclaimed surprising everyone.

"What the hell?!" Onyx exclaimed.

"Watch how you hide next time, cause I know this level environment" Moonstone stated.

"She's a knockout" Sunstone cheered.

"And die fucker" Amethyst said taking out Sapphire.

"Hey, no fair" Sapphire complained.

"There's no being fear in COD: Gem Ghost" Amethyst retorted.

"Don't worry, you'll take her out later, but this is my time" Ruby said aiming at Pearl and blasting her head off.

"Dirty bitch, you always aim at me" Pearl said crossing her arms.

"Too bad, so sad" Ruby said before she looked back at the screen, there was a gun fire and Ruby's player was on the floor.

"No! I'll crush that bitch!" Ruby exclaimed falling on her knees.

"Ha ha, bad bitchs never win" Sunstone said.

"Don't worry, you'll get another try" Sapphire said comforting Ruby, but she didn't respond.

"Okay, you can have it" Sapphire sighed cheering up Ruby.

"Really, thanks" Ruby said excited.

"Pussy eating motherfucking bitch!" Sapphire cussed punching Ruby in the head really hard.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now I know your a pussy eating bitch" Sapphire responded making the others laugh.

'Peridot, Cobalt, Garnet, Sunstone and Amethyst, are left, I'll have to end this quickly, before they figure out my game plan' Moonstone thought taking out Garnet and Cobalt.

"Shit, she's fast" Garnet stated.

"Bitch!" Amethyst exclaimed taking out Peridot.

"She's good at hiding, but a bad shooter" Moonstone teased.

"You think your so smart, we think the same way" Amethyst said.

"Last time I checked, I'm the one who had the highscore in the world" Moonstone said.

"Please I've got more highscore's than you" Amethyst retorted causing her to lose concentration.

"The best should show herself" Moonstone said as Amethyst moved her player into an open space.

"Here I am bitch, I'm the best, HA!" Amethyst said as Moonstone and Sunstone aimed at Amethyst and blasted her to oblivion.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can't believe I fell for that" Amethyst said angrily.

"It's called reverse psychology" Moonstone said putting much emphasis on the 'ch'.

Moonstone and Sunstone just threw grenades and bullets at each other for about 20 minutes, before they both had 5 bullets left and they both aimed at each others heads.

"Well this is fucked" Sunstone said.

"Guess this is the end" Moonstone said.

"3, 2, 1, shoot!" Sunstone said firing the bullets as Moonstone did the same, taking out each other.

"Ultimate Fail: Game Over!" the game said making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha! This is totally priceless" Amethyst said falling on the floor.

"Ha ha, very funny, not as much as 'I'm the best in the world', so much for the best" Sunstone retorted.

"Nice one" Moonstone said.

"Great, I'm the laughing stock" Amethyst said feeling bad, then making Sunstone feel bad.

"Your not the laughing stock" Sunstone said.

"Really?" Amethyst asked.

"Your the boring stock, he he he he he!" Sunstone said making a fake laugh, making the others laugh.

"Sunstone, stop it!" Amethyst whined.

"But I'm not a stopwatch, he he he he he!" Sunstone said with that fake laugh, making the others laugh more, as Moonstone got a notification from Gembook.

"OMG! Guys, just 5 days left before the Turn Up party at my place, I can't believe I forgot about that" Moonstone announced.

"Cool, it might be cool if you threw a party, it might get you some more reps" Garnet stated.

"A Turn Up party, but we're not thunder, he he he he he!" Sunstone said.

"Okay Sunstone, I don't mean to be mean but it's getting old" Onyx said.

"Old but I bought every single piece of it newly, he he he he he!" Sunstone said annoying everyone.

"Okay, I'll stop then" Sunstone said.

"Good, what's next?" Moonstone asked.

"Help yourselves to the drinks" Sunstone said with a giggle.

"Cool, I'm so thirsty, I could finish 10 barrels" Amethyst said picking up a bottle.

"Really, exaggeration Amy, is that the best you can come up with it" Moonstone said pouring the drink in a red recyclable cup.

"Okay, that was terrible, but cheers too being MLG weekends" Amethyst said as everyone tapped their cups, then drinking up; but they started feeling woozy.

"Sunstone, what did you put in this?" Cobalt asked.

"Normal soda and some liquor" Sunstone said standing up shaky.

"You motherfucker! I can't believe you still drink" Moonstone said.

"I got needs, and I bet you've also got some needs as well" Sunstone said falling on the couch.

"Yeah, we all have needs, but drinking isn't one of them" Moonstone said picking the drink and pouring more into the cup.

"Then why are you drinking more?!" Sunstone asked with a woozy smirk.

"I'm not drinking, I'm trying to forget about this" Moonstone said drinking more, then noticing Ruby and Sapphire had gone.

"Where are those bitchs?" Garnet asked.

"Wait, who can heard that?!" Pearl said hearing moans.

"Those bitchs are screwing" Cobalt said.

"They better not be screwing in my room, or I motherfuck those bitchs" Sunstone said coming back to gemality, then the others.

"Forget about them, we still have a game to play" Onyx said.

"True, motherfucker war show motherfuck these bitchs" Amethyst said.

After a long time of playing games and some snacks with another round of liquor, the gems went back home, not forgetting their battle, but most importantly the liquor and snacks, then some private screwing in the toilet.


End file.
